walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin (TV Series)
Gavin is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors. Personality Gavin is extremely collected and level-headed for a Savior. He can be ruthless when necessary, but is more inclined to be diplomatic than his peers. He specifically chose the Kingdom's tribute route specifically because it causes him little stress, and prefers to avoid any inconveniences if he can help it. He shows respect to Ezekiel and acknowledges that he takes their meetings seriously and is always punctual. Despite his civil relationship with the Kingdom, he has no time with Ezekiel's royalty act, dismissing it as "shit", (ironic, considering most Saviors see Negan as a God-like figure.) He seems to be reluctant when ordering ultimatums, preferring to give chances. Unlike most other Saviors, he is also upfront with his retribution, preferring to make it clear who will be punished, rather than selecting someone at random. Due to his demeanor and tendency to avoid unnecessary stress, it is likely that Gavin became a Savior for an easier life, lacking the thuggish and sadistic traits of his peers. Although Gavin mostly allows Jared to get away with abusing Ezekiel's guards, he has a low opinion of him and his obnoxious behavior. Although a ruthless Savior by trade, Gavin has shown he has not completely abandoned his humanity. He reacts angrily when he realizes that Benjamin, a teenager, had been shot by Jared as a lesson to the Kingdom instead of Richard. The next day, instead of taunting them as many Saviors would do, Gavin shows legitimate concern by inquiring on Benjamin's health. Upon realizing that Benjamin has died, Gavin appears genuinely upset and he furiously orders Jared to walk back to base, threatening to kill him where he stood if he gave him any cheek. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gavin's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or around the Washington D.C. area before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Gavin joined the Saviors. Likely due to loyalty or leadership capability, Negan appointed him as one of his lieutenants. At some point, Gavin was put in charge of overseeing the collection of weekly tributes from a community known as The Kingdom. Gavin ensures that the Saviors and the Kingdom conduct these supply exchanges secretly, as per a deal where the Kingdom is not directly subjugated, leaving the majority of its inhabitants oblivious to the Saviors' hegemonic influence. Season 7 "The Well" Gavin is the leader of a small group of Saviors in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. He and his men meet in an abandoned parking lot and was pleased to receive eight pig corpses to bring back to the Sanctuary. Unlike most Saviors, he seems to be a more courteous and reasonable man than most. He appears to have some sort of respect for Ezekiel as he orders another Savior to stop attacking Richard, reminding him how good Ezekiel has been to them, but remains firm as he states Richard will be the first one killed next week if there is not enough produce for that week's offering. "New Best Friends" Gavin, Jared and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. "Bury Me Here" Gavin is present for the exchange with Jared and their fellow Saviors, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. He is unimpressed that Ezekiel is late and dismisses his excuses. After two tense meetings, Gavin clearly has no taste for any shenanigans, making it clear that he dislikes stress. Upon seeing there wasn’t enough food, he requests the Kingdom’s guns. At first, they all point weapons at each other but, realizing that this could end up being a bloodbath, the Kingdommers pull back. They give Gavin and his men all the guns. When Gavin confirms that there is not enough produce there, eleven instead of twelve cantaloupe, he orders for someone to be shot. Jared feigns to kill Richard, but shoots Benjamin in the leg instead; upon seeing who was shot, Gavin angrily reprimands Jared and orders Morgan's stick returned. As Benjamin begins bleeding out, the Saviors offer one more chance, allowing The Kingdom another day to supply drop in the final cantaloupe. They leave the Kingdommers to tend to Benjamin. The next day, Gavin and the other Saviors return for the twelfth cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he becomes upset and furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or doing anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange, appearing to be embarrassed at his superiors commands. After his men receive the missing cantaloupe, Gavin witnesses Morgan attacking and stangling Richard, but Gavin allows him to as he wanted Richard to die, so he responds with "Let em be!" as the Saviors aim guns at Ezekiel and his men, likely to shoot if they attempted to stop Morgan. Morgan then exposes Richard's plan about how made them late for their exchange that got Benjamin killed, and how he wanted war with the Saviors. He then stands up from the lifeless corpse of Richard. He assures Gavin that they “get it” and the Kingdom will honor their relationship going forward. Gavin is pleased to hear this, and he and his men leave without any further trouble. Season 8 Gavin will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gavin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 *Mercy Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters